Presently, with the continuous development of mobile display devices, the way of man-machine interaction has been developed into a touch sensation mode from the original mechanical button mode. Therefore, a touch circuit in a display device plays a vital role.
A known touch panel employs a touch circuit as illustrated in FIG. 1 to implement a touch scan function. The circuit structure of the touch circuit includes multiple gate circuits such as transmission gates A, NOT gates B, tri-state gates C and the like, as well as a switching transistor T. Both the circuit of the transmission gate A and the circuit of the NOT gate B require a combination of two thin film transistors to implement their respective functions, when the circuit of the tri-state C requires four thin film transistors to implement its function. As a result, the implementation of the entire touch circuit needs at least 32 thin film transistors, the structure thereof is complicated and the amount of thin film transistors needed is large, and thus the power consumption thereof is large.
Thus, it is a problem urgently needed to be solved by those skilled in the art how to simplify the structure of a touch circuit and to lower the power consumption of the touch circuit.